1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation devices, methods, and programs that perform route guidance by transmitting vibrations to a driver.
2. Related Art
Devices that use vibrations to provide information when route guidance is performed by a navigation device or the like are known (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-221051).